


Continue.

by Fairynyanslayer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, Fanfic, Fantasy, Fluff, Founding Fathers, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton the musical, Hamliza, Lams - Freeform, this is shit probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairynyanslayer/pseuds/Fairynyanslayer
Summary: •Hamilton musical fanfic•Hesitating she shakily pressed her finger on the heart once more feeling wind blow past her she closed her eyes re opening to see she wasn't on her porch anymore, she instantly yelped grabbing the necklace the burning sensation that radiated from the silver necklace had faded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys this is my first hamilton fanfic so I hope you enjoy this is more of a lams/hamliza but I might add in some other connections it's not really about the shipping more of the bonds and the story line. Xoxo

Water filled her lungs the water soaking her insides the beautiful blue water blinding her vision chocking for breath she began to sink to the bottom of the water,

At least that's how she felt when he walked out, he picked up his brown leather jacket, phone in hand slamming the door on his way out.

It's difficult looking back at how she felt, she felt as if life was giving her obstacles she couldn't face like a shelf she couldn't reach Eliza couldn't reach Alex.

He left after he had an affair with his best friend John, eliza knew he didn't love her but she loved him and that blinded her, memories flooded her as she sat on the porch with an old cardigan her mascara stained into her cheeks.

The day they met, was the best day of her life...

"Hello. I'm Alexander Hamilton." He smiled sticking his hand out Eliza gladly accepting the hand shake, "Eliza schulyer." 

"Party~" sang John his feet bouncing to the beat of the music everyone holding red cups filled with beer they all sang to the song while Alex and Eliza stood gawking at each other,

Water, water filling her lungs her very being disappearing into the deep blue waters that was Alexander's eyes.

He was beautiful inside and out she was in love the moment her eyes glanced at him.

There she was sitting on that porch locked away from everyone, she was holding onto every little drop of memories she had left.

Where did she go wrong?   
What made her life sway this way?  
Twenty three and already messed up...

That's when her life seem to melt and trickle away down a small stream of lost hopes and dreams. 

She pressed her finger against the necklace that was clasped round her neck the small sliver love heart pressed under her poorly painted finger tip a shock wave of energy flooded her.

"What..." she mumbled instantly taking her finger away from her neck as she pulled it off snapping the chain to see the heart burn in her hand she threw it onto the birch wood of the porch seeing it float a few inches from the ground.

Her breath weakened seeing the necklace float above the ground, she bent down her red, puffy eyes scanning it in disbelief of how the necklace could defy gravity itself.

Hesitating she shakily pressed her finger on the heart once more feeling wind blow past her she closed her eyes re opening to see she wasn't on her porch anymore, she instantly yelped grabbing the necklace the burning sensation that radiated from the silver necklace had faded.

Still in her baggy cardigan and messy bun, mascara poured down her cheeks she looked about herself to see she was in some sort of forest, she looked down at the necklace once more before slowly walking through the forest hearing nothing but birds chirp... for a moment Eliza thought she was finally going insane but everything felt to real to her this... forest was to detailed for a dream, to beautiful if it were a break down.

So was this real? 

Eliza put a hand against a tree feeling the rough bark under her palm she gasped, "is this..."   
"Who are you!" Yelled a voice of great fear she turned her head to see a curly head girl with dark smooth skin, 

"A-Angelica?" She stuttered seeing as Angelica had a bow and arrow held tightly in her hand her black ripped leggings and chest plate tightly fastened over her white vest,

"Eliza... you... died... Eliza... eliza." She stammered over her words instantly dropping her bow rushing over engulfing her in a hug,

"The dark mage... killed you." She sniffled, "Mage....?" Eliza questioned not understanding what she was blabbering about,

"Yes... our enemy you know the one we have been fighting, it's for the peace of this kingdom." Angelica explained giving her a confused,

"A-are you really Eliza!?" She spoke her bow suddenly back in her hand, pulling back the string she glared at Eliza, 

"Yes it's me! I'm Eliza schulyer! I'm twenty three and I have two other sisters!" Eliza spoke sticking her hands in the air squeezing her eyes shut tight,

"Eliza?!" Another voice came into the picture a more manly voice this time, Eliza slowly opened her eyes to see Alexander standing his sword in hand, tears brimmed his eyes as he ran over cuddling her Angelica pushed him back,

"I- i don't know if it's her Alex." She spoke, Alex tilted his head,  
"Of course it's her... can't you tell by her eyes." He spoke taking Eliza back into a hug...

"Never leave my side." He spoke, Eliza eyes widened pushing him back,

"Y- you love John and Angelica... Angelica is a lawyer not some arrow warrior... what is this place?" She spoke her eyes dancing from Alex to Angelica desperate for some sort of answer as to why she was in a forest with them two and why they had weapons... also who the hell is the dark Mage and when did She die?!

These sort of questions blocked her head she went to grasp on to her necklace to realise it was gone she checked her pockets but they were empty, 

"A-- lawyer?" Angelica spoke turning to Alex, alex shrugged not getting it either, "why would I love John?" Alex asked taking a step closer to her his hand out for her, 

"You had an affair and left me!" Eliza growled not even looking at his offer for taking his hand,  
"But Eliza... I never did such a thing." Alex gasped his eyes widened with every word that came out her mouth,   
"He may be annoying but Alex wouldn't do that! See I told you it wasn't the real Eliza!" Groaned Angelica-

"Eliza?!" Chirped another one that came running towards them, a bandana tied over there forehead a white vest top with black baggy jeans a chain tied through one of the belt hoops, 

"John she is alive!" Cheered Alex as John smiled hugging Eliza so tight she couldn't breathe.

Eliza didn't know how she gotten her she knew this wasn't her home but these were friends and family she needed to know why they were here and fighting for the lives, were they in danger all this time.

"Let's take her back to base!" Alex spoke taking her hand and pulling her along a throbbing pain punched Eliza's chest Alex's hand in hers was one of many things she cherished from there time together.

Why were they holding hands when Alex walked out on her?  
Why were they holding hands when he told her he didn't love her anymore?  
Why didn't she pull her hand away?

Walking back Lafayette stood with Hercules sharpening there blades they looked up to see Alex and Eliza hand in hand.

Hercules and Lafayette dropped there swords tears of joy trickled down there faces as they tackled Eliza into a hug,

"Is this real!" Hercules cried tightening the hug with a sigh of relief Lafayette smiled at Alex,  
"You finally have her back mon'ami" he chuckled light heartedly patting Alex's back as he watched everyone run out hugging her, they came running out the tine shed that they called there home bunk beds scattered over the edges of the walls in the shed and in the middle a planning chart for upcoming battles, a camp fire just outside the shed with a couple of logs around it some scraps of fish they had for dinner still lingering around the logs.

"This isn't time to be too happy... the dark Mage is growing stronger." Washington sighed wandering out the shed seeing his 'kids' happily hug each other.

"Something happened to Eliza..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update once a week hopefully <3 thank you for reading. Xoxo

"Eliza..." mumbled Peggy seeing Eliza fall to the ground coughing, grasping for air she went to reach for her phone maybe she could call someone, no phone.

No necklace, no phone just her old cardigan and pyjamas.

"Maybe she is still feeling ill?" Thomas suggested setting down a sword as he wandered over lifting her from the ground and walking into the shed and setting her gently down on the bed,

"I- I am fine Thomas" Eliza smiled sitting up as she looked about her to see everyone with concerned expressions.

They wore clothes that would fit into a zombie apocalypse world expect more armour like knights.

Why? 

"Where are we?" She asked staring into the eyes of Washington first he raised his eyebrows,  
"Just on the outskirts of moranami, the kingdom that holds the dark mage's brother the king." Washington answered pulling a old steel chair over taking a seat,  
"You aren't from here, are you?" He asked Eliza nodded feeling so close comfortable with him like she needed him to tell her that everything would be fine.

"Would do you mean?!" Alex spoke shakily, "this isn't my Eliza..." he stammered his heart stung a little looking at the girl in the bed, how could she not be?

"She may be Eliza... but I believe-"

"She is from an alternate universe." Butted in Peggy pulling her googles up she sat at the desk not far from where everyone stood around Eliza,

"Ah..." angelica mumbled her eyes widening, "how'd she get here then?" John asked tilting his head at Washington, "that's the thing, I don't know" he spoke his hand grazing over his chin, his mind searching for answers but like that book you can't find on a shelf he couldn't think of an explanation,

"I want to go home." Sniffled a low voice everyone turned to see Eliza looking down at her hands tears dripping onto the cloth sheet that wrapped round her cold figure,  
"Eliza...-"

"Although my life wasn't perfect it is better than not knowing what is happening! I can't help you guys! I don't even know what the dark Mage is! Like hell! I can't even fight never mind help defend your kingdom-"

Alexander walked up to the bed leaning in his lips pecking hers,  
"Eliza, no matter what universe you are from I love you, no matter what you know, no matter if I have memories of us and you don't. I love you so... you are strong... please...-"

"We need you..." spoke Peggy leaning. Back on her chair, Eliza's eyes widened her chest began to sting again as if this was a cherished memories already been played her eyes brimmed with tears seeing everyone look her.

She smiled, "I'll help... but I don't know what I can do..." she spoke looking about her she stood to her feet, "Your other universe self was quite strong so we need to build that strength back up." Explained Thomas,  
"How strong was I?" She asked in a curious way she followed Thomas and Madison that was sneezing into a tissue beside them, "strong enough to go toe to toe with the dark Mage." Replied Thomas.

Angelica gritted her teeth leaning back on the wall, "her last self was weak this version is even weaker she shouldn't fight the dark Mage! Let me!" Angelica yelped to Washington, her eyes begging showing how desperate she was not to let Eliza go even an inch out there tin shed,

"Angelia, you know you can't fight alone." Washington spoke setting his pen down that he had been twiddling with, "well, I am strong!" Barked Eliza not knowing how to handle her sudden out burst she stood with Thomas and Madison they were about to leave the shed when Angelica had her sudden rant to Washington,  
"Excuse me, miss 'universe' you have no clue how to survive here!" Angelica spoke her heart stung once more she glanced over at her bow and set of arrows grabbing them from the racks of weapons, she stormed out.

"Wait Angelica." Eliza gasped not understanding how she could just up and leave on her, all highly strung about this Washington sighed.

"Eliza don't take her too sore to heart...she doesn't want to lose you again." He explained also walking out the shed remembering what had happened with her alternate self she understood now feeling rather guilty she looked over at Thomas and Madison who were discussing what sword was better,

Alexander lay down on the bunk staring at his sword picturing himself running into the battle running through the crowds of soldiers, jumping through the air and swinging his sword back to slide the dark Mage in half-  
"Alexander are you ready to leave into the kingdom?" John asked popping his head beside Alex, "oh- uh- yeah." He mumbled rubbing his eyes he got up placing his sword in the belt hoop that kept his sword at easy access.  
"Be safe you too." Peggy mumbled her eyes still fixated onto the small necklace she found in the woods earlier when Eliza arrived, it seemed to be shaped as a heart her tools steady in hand she examined the alive necklace again.

Lafayette stood with Hercules waving John and Alex off down the path to the kingdom like Washington said they lived just outside the kingdom walls so they were rather close to the king, they kept high reports with the kings knights to see if the dark Mage had been spotted but no luck it had been the same for a couple of weeks the fake Mage seemed to have disappeared not like that was a problem it was more worrying what if he was growing stronger without anyone knowing.

"Time to update you." Thomas spoke sitting down beside a tree Madison joining him with Eliza,  
"...updating me?" She chuckled only thinking of herself as a computer a inside modern joke only she would understand in this era.

"Basically we are gonna give you a run down on what's happening with the kingdoms, who the dark Mage is and just useful tips of how not to die." He explained Madison nodding a little as Thomas blabbered on.

"The dark Mage is-


End file.
